


Pin Me Down

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Breathplay, Enemies to Lovers, First Meetings, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mild Painplay, Pre-Movie(s), Tamatoa has tentacle dicks because of reasons, Tentacle Dick, am I done taggging yet, fighting to fucking, kind of, like maui can handle it but still, like really mild, unsafe kinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: Before they were enemies they were something else entirely





	Pin Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday so have some smut ☆=(ゝω･)/

Another day, another magical artifact to pursue. This time Maui was on a quest to find a golden conch that was said to control the rise and fall of the sea. The Horn of Tides had once been in the possession of a great chief but others had coveted it and a war had broken out between tribes over who should own it. The fighting had lasted many days and nights but it was not a chief or a great warrior that won the conch but a simple fisherman who had stolen the horn as the tribes fought amongst themselves. The thief fled the island with it on his canoe but he did not hold his ill-gotten prize for long as curiosity of its power compelled him to blow the horn. Instead of the waters turning in his favor however the waves grew high and rough, panicked the fisherman blew the horn again hoping to calm the waves but the more he blew the worse they became until a terrible storm beset him, tipping his canoe as both the thief and the conch were swept away by the sea.

When he'd heard the tale Maui knew he had to find it, a horn that could control the tides could prove mighty useful after all.

The villagers of the island he'd happened to be staying at told him it couldn’t be done, that the horn had sank to the bottom of the sea never to be seen again but he was all too eager to prove them wrong. Mortals thought that things lost at sea were truly lost but Maui knew that wasn't so for all things inevitably ended up in Lalotai.

The realm of monsters was vast and danger lurked all around but Maui had ventured there before and had no fear of the treacherous land or its creatures. So with a spirited yell he had jumped into the nearest entrance to begin his quest. But where to start looking for the mystical golden horn?

"If it's gold Tamatoa will have it." Said the spider monkey who's neck he currently had his hook around. The creature trembled as he grinned at it, thanking it for its compliance and oh, if it could point him in the right direction that would be great.

The monster's lair was easy enough to find. The giant spiraling seashell sat precariously at the top of a steep cliff, the golden light spilling out of its opening making it obvious that this was the home of a creature with a fondness for treasure. Sneaking his way up to the entrance Maui carefully peeked inside for any sign of the hoarder monster.

There was no one there, only a large pile of treasure left unattended.

Maui knew a trap when he saw one but he'd never had any trouble escaping them since most traps weren't designed with his shape shifting in mind. Figuring he could deal with whatever transpired when it happened he approached the glittering hoard. When he was close enough that the treasure came within touching distant the pile suddenly moved though, a giant purple claw shooting out from under it.

"Gotcha!" A voice said but Maui quickly transformed into a beetle and flew off before the pincer could close around him. Turning back into his human form a safe distance away Maui hid his surprise as the monster rose to its full height, towering over him at a whopping fifty feet.

"My, this is a surprise." The monster, a giant coconut crab by the looks of him, drawled. "What brings a demigod to my humble abode?" So the crustacean knew him. Good, that should make things easier.

Maui spun his hook around before planting it in the sand, leaning on it casually but in such a way that it would only take a flick of the wrist to have it back in his hand again.

"The Horn of Tides, rumor has it you have it." Maui said, getting straight to the point.

Tamatoa's eyes narrowed briefly before tilting his shell in what had to be the monster crab equivalent of a shrug. "Sorry, doesn’t ring a bell."

Maui quirked his brow. "Are you sure?"

"I think I'd remember if I had something like that lying around, babe." Tamatoa said, showing him a smile with too many teeth.

Yeah, Maui wasn’t buying it.

Not letting his distrust show he smirked up at the monster. "You don’t mind if I take a look around then?"

Tamatoa didn’t like that.

"What, don’t trust me on my word?" There was an edge to the monster's voice that would have sent any ordinary man running for the hills. Good thing Maui wasn’t ordinary.

"Hey, it's nothing personal it's just that you're a monster and you guys aren't exactly known for your honesty." He shrugged, seeing no reason to mince words about it.

"And why should I let you snoop about when you came here to steal from me?" Tamatoa hissed, snipping his claws at him. Maui tensed, fingers twitching for his hook. It seemed neither of them was going to back down, the air around them growing heavy as they stared each other down.

Clearly this was going to end in a fight.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Maui warned. He didn’t want to have to fight the crustacean but if Tamatoa didn’t comply he wouldn’t exactly be broken up about it either.

The monster smirked at him. "Oh, I prefer the hard way."

Maui was quick to grab his hook as Tamatoa charged at him, jumping out of the way of the giant claw that tried to swipe at him as he transformed into his hawk form. He swooped around the crustacean, circling to take him by surprise but when Tamatoa's eyes turned around on their stalks to follow him he faltered. That one moment of hesitation was all the monster needed to strike, moving so fast Maui couldn’t fully evade him. He yelped as the pincer snagged some of his tail feathers, glaring down at the crustacean who just chuckled darkly as he let the feathers fall.

He hadn't expected Tamatoa to be able to move as fast as he did. He'd be worried if he wasn’t an unbeatable demigod but since he was this fight might actually be interesting for a change.

Quick to retaliate Maui shifted into his human form and struck the crustacean with his hook, letting his wings pick him up again as he dove under the monster's large body. Tamatoa growled, skittering around trying to grab him as Maui zigzagged between his legs. He struck one of the monster's limbs which threw the other off balance long enough for Maui to get out from under him and fly up to land on his shell. Tamatoa's eyes swiveled around to glare at him as Maui used the tip of his hook to pick up a golden pot by its handle.

"Hey, don't touch that!" The monster growled.

"Why? You hiding something up here, crabcake?" Maui grinned as the crustacean narrowed his eyes at him, dropping the pot to leap back into the air as Tamatoa chased after him. Maui crowed as he flew up high before twisting around to swoop down at the crustacean but before he could come close enough to land a hit Tamatoa's claw had already caught up to him. The claw caught him at such speed that the hit knocked him back into his human form, his hook flying out of his hand as he hit the ground. He tried to reach for it but Tamatoa was faster as he kicked the weapon away with one of his legs. Grinning down at the now defenseless demigod the monster quickly pinned him down with a claw and squeezed his delicate throat.

Struggling to take air in Maui bucked and twisted but Tamatoa's hold on his throat was relentless. Maui was out of his depth here. It was rare that a monster was actually able to pin him but when they did he'd always been able to get away, now no matter how hard he tried the crustacean's strength was just too much for him to break out of.

The thought of someone actually being able to hold him down had blood rapidly heading south, his eyes going wide in alarm.

Shit, he was not getting turned on from this.

Maui struggled harder but the claw wouldn’t budge at all. He tried to grip the pincer but his fingers just scrabbled along the hard surface without leaving so much as a scratch. Every futile attempt at escape made it that much more obvious that no matter what he did he couldn’t get loose. The worst of it was that Tamatoa wasn’t even doing anything, just watching him struggle as he held him down effortlessly. The ease with which the crustacean kept him pinned was almost laughable if it weren't also turning him on even more.

Tamatoa smirked at him, looking like he was about to say something but then suddenly paused, antennae twitching as he gave him a curious look. The monster leaned in closer, his antennae almost brushing Maui's skin before pulling back again.

"Are you enjoying this, little demigod?" Tamatoa purred, a grin breaking out on his face when Maui tensed.

"No." Maui grit out through his clenched teeth.

"No?" The monster quirked an eye at him, lifting one of his legs to press on a bruise and Maui gasped, a blush rising to his cheeks.

The monster chuckled darkly. "Liar."

He would have protested more but Tamatoa squeezed tighter and it became impossible to speak. He could barely breathe now, his throat compressed so tightly he couldn’t even swallow, drool spilling down his chin.

Heat rushed down his spine as his lungs started to burn, eyes rolling back as his hips stuttered against the empty air. Tamatoa held him for a few seconds longer before loosening his hold, allowing Maui to suck in a breath. He felt lightheaded from the lack of oxygen, the fact that all his blood was currently located elsewhere certainly not helping. The monster grinned at the state he was in, a heated look in his eyes as the claw suddenly lifted him off the ground then slammed him up against a wall. The hit rattled his bones and he groaned not entirely in pain.

The crustacean held him pinned up in front of him, giant eyes staring at him like he was committing the sight of the gasping mess Maui made to memory. The throbbing between his legs was incessant now but Maui forced himself to ignore it. Tamatoa smirked, seeming to pick up on his body's response.

"Hmm, is there something you want?" The monster loosened his hold enough for Maui to speak though the claw remained around his neck, ready to snap back at any moment.

"Damn… you…" Maui panted, swallowing wetly. His head was pounding and his throat ached from the pressure but the pain only heightened his arousal.

"What was that, babe? You need to speak up." The monster was playing with him, taunting him and the shame he felt burned a hot path straight down to his prick. Tamatoa knew exactly what Maui wanted but he was going to make him say it.

Maui avoided the crustacean's heated gaze as he softly admitted, "More…"

Tamatoa chuckled.

"You want more? More of what? This…" He squeezed tighter. "Or this?" He queried as he dug his other pincer into the meat of his leg, drawing blood. Maui bit his lip against the moan that threatened to escape.

"Both."

Tamatoa tsked. "So greedy." He leaned in closer until Maui could feel the other's hot breath on his skin.

"Beg for it and the merciful Tamatoa will give you what you want." The monster purred.

Maui had never begged for anything in his life but right now he'd do anything to have release.

"Please." He gasped.

"Please?" The monster repeated, clearly not satisfied with just that.

Maui whined. "Please, touch me more, _anything_."

"Anything, hmm?" Tamatoa's grin was positively salacious and Maui shivered with anticipation. The crustacean raised his claw and hooked it under the rope holding up his lavalava, the sharp pincer scraping along his sensitive skin.

"Since you're acting so shameless you wont be needing this." Maui gasped as the rope was snipped and his heated flesh was exposed to the monster's gaze. He flushed as the crustacean gave him an appreciative onceover.

"Lovely." Tamatoa crooned, noting with interest the way Maui's thighs clenched at the praise. "Now where were we? Oh right. You wanted more of this." He said as he cut off the demigod's breath once again.

Maui could have purred but with how tightly Tamatoa was holding him all that passed through his throat was a strangled gurgle. He could hear his heartbeat racing in his ears, feel his blood pumping hard and heavy through his veins as he gasped for air, none forthcoming. Completely exposed there was no hiding his reaction to the harsh treatment, his cock twitching against his belly.

He looked at Tamatoa through the slits of his eyes as his vision started going black around the edges. He suddenly realized that the monster literally held his life in his claws.

The thought shouldn’t arouse him as much as it did.

Tamatoa released his hold and Maui took in a breath, then another, before the claw was squeezing his throat again. He keened as the monster's other claw pressed against his leaking cock, hips thrusting forward to rut against it. He was practically rubbing himself raw against the rough surface but he didn’t care, he was so close.

The world was blurring down to only heat and pleasure, a ringing sound in the back of his head as he climbed higher and higher. Tamatoa suddenly let go of his throat and Maui felt his orgasm overtake him as blessed air filled his lungs.

It took a long time for him to come back down, his senses all muffled. Somewhere far away there was a wet gasping sound and someone was muttering something.

"… that's right, there you are. Deep breaths." The voice, Tamatoa's he realized, calmly said. The monster's voice was soothing and Maui did as he was told, breathing deeply as his vision focused enough for him to see the crustacean watching him with an intense gaze.

"You alright?" Maui nodded. His head was a little fuzzy but other than that he felt mostly normal. Tired and weak-limbed, but normal.

"Good." The claw he'd been rutting against had kept him pinned against the wall by the waist but now it started to lower him to the ground. Maui frowned as he was placed on his back beneath the monster, Tamatoa grinning down at him from above.

"Well, you've had your fun but now it's my turn." Several tentacle like appendages emerged from a slit in the monster's abdomen and Maui's eyes widened at the size of them. Each was about the length of his forearm and made small twitching movements as they hovered above him.

"I've never had someone of your size before, I doubt you could take me so this will have to do." Tamatoa lowered himself down until he was rubbing his organs against Maui's still sensitive flesh. He gasped, the friction almost too soon after his orgasm as he felt the slightest pinpricks of pain along with his returning arousal.

He didn’t tell Tamatoa to stop though.

The feeling of the monster's genitals against his own was rather odd, slippery and wet with a lot more stuff writhing around than he was used to but the strangeness of it didn’t turn him off. His cock lay half hard against his belly, the head occasionally peeking out of the mess of tentacles as Tamatoa thrust against him. There was a rumbling sound coming from above him and he looked up to find Tamatoa watching him, his eyes dark and pleased as Maui moaned from a particularly hard thrust.

The monster rutted against him almost desperately, the sound increasing in volume as his thrusts grew more erratic until he climaxed with a sudden shout. Maui let out a surprised sound as the tentacles coated his stomach and chest in a warm flood of fluid. He lifted his head to peer down at the mess, finding a lot more than he'd expected but considering the crab's size he probably should have.

Tamatoa pulled back, his spent organs retreating back inside as he shot Maui a self-satisfied grin.

"You look delectable like this, babe." Maui inhaled sharply as his cock jumped at the praise.

Tamatoa quirked an eye at him, smirking. "Oh, already?"

"Well I'm all _spent_ ," The monster chuckled at his own pun. "but I can give you a claw to help out." Tamatoa offered and Maui couldn't hide his eagerness as the claw returned around his throat and squeezed down again. He gasped silently, pulse fluttering under the pressure as his arousal spiked.

"You really are desperate for it, aren't you?" Tamatoa asked though the question was more rhetorical than anything since he couldn't speak with the monster's claw around his throat and his desperation was obvious from the way he arched into the other's touch.

"Go on then, show Tamatoa how much you like it." Maui was beyond shame at this point as he dragged his hand through the sticky mess on his chest before fisting it around his cock, his hips jumping at the slick contact. The monster's gaze prickled across his skin, adding to his pleasure as he watched Maui stroke himself.

Air was getting thin and Maui could feel his orgasm building as he worked his prick with quick, slippery strokes, twisting his wrist and thumbing the head on every upstroke. Tamatoa's giant eyes appeared to soak in every little move he made and Maui couldn’t look away, watching the monster watching him and getting off on it.

Tamatoa seemed to be waiting for something, for some kind of sign but when those giant eyes lit up and his throat was suddenly released Maui couldn’t wonder what it was, could no longer think as he came with a choked off gasp.

His heavy breaths filled the air for what felt like the longest time, the world dark around him as he basked in his afterglow. After a handful of moments Maui opened his eyes to find the monster still watching him, looking smug.

"That was quite the show, darling. I'd almost be tempted to give you the Horn of Tides just for that magnificent performance." A large curling grin grew on the monster's face. "If I had it."

Wait, what.

"You don't?" Maui managed to get out, his voice hoarse from all the abuse his throat had endured. Tamatoa's grin grew larger.

"Nope. Guess there's something to be said for a monster's honesty after all." The monster gave him a knowing look and Maui's eyes widened in realization. Oh, he was going to kill that lying little spider monkey. Tamatoa chuckled as he moved back so he was no longer directly over the demigod.

"Well this has certainly been an _enlightening_ experience but I believe we both have places to be, always busy you know how it is." Tamatoa said with a casual wave of his claw. Maui was glad for the monster's nonchalance about what had just transpired between them, happy to avoid any possible awkward conversation for as long as he could get away with (especially since he was sure to get plenty of it later when Mini-Maui told him off for letting things get so out of hand).

"Yeah, I should… get back to the surface." He agreed. He forced himself up onto his feet, ignoring how his legs felt like seaweed as he looked around for his hook. Tamatoa seemed to know what he was looking for as he scuttled over to where he'd kicked the weapon. Maui tensed as the monster picked it up and gave it a curious look before handing it over. He let out a silent breath of relief once his hook was back in his hands, knowing full well he wouldn’t have been able to take the crustacean on in his current state if the other had decided he'd rather keep it.

"Not pursuing the horn anymore?" Tamatoa asked, a note of interest in his voice.

Maui shook his head. "Maybe some other time." His skin was sticky from sweat and other fluids and as he patted himself down trying to get the sand off he realized he was still naked. He looked to where the remains of his lavalava had fallen but figured trying to salvage it would be pointless. Luckily it was only a short walk to the nearest geyser that would take him back to the surface and he had a spare tapa cloth on his canoe because sailing back to an island naked would definitely raise questions.

"Well if you're ever in the neighborhood you know where to find me." The monster said in a tone of voice that made it very clear what he was offering. Maui's pulse jumped, certain parts of him already looking forward to the possibility of a next time.

"Yeah." Maui said with a shrug, trying to play it cool but inside he already knew he'd back.

Tamatoa gave him a knowing smirk as Maui turned and left the lair. He didn’t know what kind of odd companionship he'd stumbled into here but it was sure to be an interesting one.

**Author's Note:**

> Man I haven't written any smut like this in a long time, can you tell?
> 
> anyway I'm 25 now yay! My housemate got me the Limited Edition Moana Voyager doll and it's beautiful ♥ It's so detailed and huge, I couldn't believe how big it was when I opened it. I also got another tattoo (though that was a gift from myself lol). 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this present and now I'm off to have some cake
> 
> Still open to prompts/questions/trades on my tumblr ;)  
> http://pepperedappels.tumblr.com/


End file.
